swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Nym's Starmap
Phase I - A Needle in the Desert Rewards: *15681 XP *Fibertech Steel Plating This quest starts at /way -5724 -2492 on Rori, just outside of Narmle. Inside a Security Box there is a Torn Star Map, pick it up and inspect it to start the quest. The starmap spawns every 30 seconds, and the whole quest is repeatable daily. In the next phase, going to Tatooine can be avoided when choosing the following conversation part (You also won't get the Fibertech Steel Plating reward): *I believe you'll be interested in what I have though *Take a look at this *That's not important. Money on the other hand is *Calm down *I don't think so. I would like a reward... *No thank you. Now about the money... Next go to Nym who is inside the Narmle hotel on Rori (' /way -5307 -2314 '), he will ask a few questions and tell you to go to Tatooine with a cryptic clue for the next starmap. Once you're on Tatooine go to Fort Tusken (it's a POI). Down in the depths of the cave below Fort Tusken (entrance at /way -3962 6170), next to the pool is an Ornate Box (' /way -3971 6261') that you click on to complete this part of the quest. You will also get a badge here called Pool Beneath Fort Tusken. After that, go back to Nym for a reward. Phase II - Trandoshan Thieves Rewards: *15681 XP *Protecto-net Shield Talk to Nym again and he will send you to Kashyyyk to kill Trandoshans. They can be found at the two slaver camps, both of which are POIs. For most of the kills you will receive a piece of the starmap. You will need 7 in all. After you get them, go back to Nym for a reward. Phase III - A Planet of Death Reward: *131890 XP *Quantum Ion Drive Talk to Nym again and he will send you to the Nightspider Cult Cave (its a POI, closest to Dathomir Trade Outpost Spaceport) on Dathomir (cave mouth /way dathomir -1193 6250 starmap cave). Go down into the cave. The cave is filled with CL81+ Elite Spiderclan Warriors and Nightspiders. At /way -1086 6128 you´ll find a human skeleton next to a Spiderclan sentinel. Click on it and you´ll receive the next piece of the treasure map. Return to Nym for a reward. NOTE: Luckily, the Spider Clan Nightsisters and their pets DO NOT deathblow, so it is possible for a much lower CL to do this quest, as long as you watch your incap timer. Spiderclan sentinels, acolytes, crawlers and protectors, however, WILL deathblow, so be sure to watch out and use a droid or pet to draw aggro away. Fight the groups of 1 and 2, don't bother with bigger groups unless you want to as you can just keep running and they will unaggro before you die. Phase IV - The Last Piece Rewards: *395 XP *Corellian Beamrail Gauss Cannon One last chat with Nym and he will send you to Mos Eisley. You have to find Han Solo. You find him and his Wookiee friend in the Lucky Despot Cantina (the crashed Starship, enter at /way 3330 -4606 and Han is located at /way 3405 -4575). He is in a room to the left when you enter the cantina. After a little talk you have to go back to Nym and explain the situation. He will send you back to buy the last Starmap piece. After you buy the map, return to Nym for your reward. Waypoints Reference /way rori -5724 -2492 A Torn Star Map; /way rori -5307 -2314 Nym; /way tatooine -3962 6170 Tusken Cave Entrance; /way tatooine -3971 6261 Ornate Box; /way dathomir -1193 6250 Spider Clan Cave; /way dathomir -1086 6128 A Human Skeleton; /way tatooine 3405 -4575 Han Solo; Category:Rori quests Category:Clone Relics